


If your heroes fail, "WHO" will save you.

by The_Dalek_With_Cool_Bowties



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Introduces Rebecca, Part 4 of Infinite (rewrite), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dalek_With_Cool_Bowties/pseuds/The_Dalek_With_Cool_Bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tardis goes AWOL, the twelfth doctor lands himself in another universe. A universe with Avengers and Aliens. Shields and Stones. But she saw one particular Stone. One whose name was Rebecca</p>
            </blockquote>





	If your heroes fail, "WHO" will save you.

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE! THIS IS THE DALEK. I am here with a brand new fanfic. This will help bring some enlightening crossover to everybodys day (hopefully. Anyways I caught up with this idea when I read Squirrel_Stone's series infinite. Then I learnedly that she was making a rewrite version. I jumped on this instantly and shared with her my idea. Cannot wait to see if u all enjoy!
> 
> This is my first fanfic please don't kill me.  
> Also. Kudos to Squirrel_Stone for helping me write and beta this work.

 

"They say that we create our own demons. I have. My demons have many faces and many names: Susan, Grace, Sarah Jane, Rose, Martha, Donna, Amelia, my own wife River, and now you... Clara. Your name is added to the list of demons that have been left and forgotten. It's sad, really. I don't even have a memory of what you look like because I'm preventing time from disintigrating. That much the TARDIS told me. And even though I don't have a memory of you, I see you're last words in front of me: Be a doctor. Well what is the Doctor anymore? I've forgotten what that means. The time of the Doctor is over." 

The Doctor turned to look at the center console of the TARDIS, a forced smile plastered on his face. "Alright girl. Send me to Victorian London, but don't me too close to the 1590s. Bring me to the early 1600s- don't want to run into an earlier echo of her."

The TARDIS moaned and groaned at the request.

"Hey, I miss her too, alright. From what you did show me and what my memory pierced together, you didn't even like her. Hopefully, Clara will turn into a forgotten memory." The Doctor input the coordinates on the center console, then pulled down on the Primer and the Quantum Handbrake. The dematerialization sound then started playing. The Doctor then said, "Alrighty girl. Bring where I need to be."

The TARDIS just let out a sound akin to laughter.

Quickly, the Doctor realized what he had said. "Uh, girl. Don't be getting any ideas. You're thinking of doing something usually horrible."

Right after he said that, an electric shock went through console, exploded the helm panel of the console, and sent him over the bannister into the TARDIS corridors. The TARDIS overrode the Space-Time Coordinates and then input her own. She left the universe.

The TARDIS went through her selection of alternate universes. Looking. Hoping. Praying. Then she saw it. A universe with Avengers and Aliens. Shields and Stones. But she saw one particular Stone. One whose name was Rebecca, but only she and the TARDIS knew who she was in the Doctor's universe. She was the Time Stone, able to see the timelines of other universes. She knew the TARDIS was coming and why it wanted her. It was all explained in a name.

CLARA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DALEK: I hope everyone enjoyed this. Thanks for reading. This was authored by The_Dalek_With_Cool_Bowties with beta-reading from Squirrel_Stone. I hope this chapter satisfies you guys until chapter 2. It will have lots of Rebeccaness and a conversation between her and darcy  
> Clara: Hey! It thought it was a great intro too. You cant just leave the main character out of the A.N.!  
> Squirrel_Stone and Dalek: YOU CAN TALK!  
> Clara: Why not? SEE YA GUYS! GERANIMO


End file.
